


Be quiet, Sammy's asleep

by notmoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmoose/pseuds/notmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Cas and Sam share a motel room during a hunt. Cas and Dean want to have some fun, but Sam is in the next bed, Dean's a bit nervous at first, Cas doesn't seem to mind at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be quiet, Sammy's asleep

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still learning how to write long explicit sex, but I think this turned out better than the last. Enjoy.

"Shh, you're gonna wake up Sam!"

"I don't care, if he does we can ask him to film us"

"Oh my God, Cas!"

"Dean, stop mentioning my Father at inconvenient times"

"I didn't mean it like..."

"I know how you meant it" interrupted Cas kissing Dean all over the face.

They were staying at some shitty motel working a case, Cas had insisted on getting separated rooms, but Dean said no, having no idea what Cas was planning to do to him over night. Sam was fast asleep in the other bed, they had hit a bar before returning to their room and Sam had down more beers that he usually would and was knocked out. 

"Maybe this'll teach you to listen to me when I ask for another room for us"

"Yeah, I know" said Dean sitting on the bed, Cas was staring at him with the biggest smile ever.

Dean bend down and gave Cas a kiss on the lips, Cas grabbed him by the side and pulled him down again. Dean responded by sitting on his lap, he took his arms and pinned them to the side, he started kissing his neck and down to his chest. He sat up straight and was looking down to his angel

"I hate you so much you know that?" Dean said with a playful tone

"Too bad, because I love you" Cas responded

Dean let go of his hands, and Cas wrapped his own around Dean's neck, he pulled him down for a kiss, it started out quite tender, but soon turned hungry and passionate. Dean started grinding on Cas, who got instantly hard. Dean was kissing on every inch of Cas' skin, it felt so wonderful to have his hard cock pressed to his own. Cas sat up, his nails dug into Dean's back while soft moans escaped his lips, Dean shut him up with a kiss, his tongue exploring his lover's mouth, Cas bit Dean's lower lip.

They were half naked and could see only so much through a crack from the curtains. Dean got out of bed and went to get a bottle of water, when he came back, Cas put a hand on his belly, stopping him from getting into the bed, he pulled Dean's boxers down, and grabbed his cock in his hands. He started stroking him very slowly, Dean threw back his head, and bit his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning. 

"Jesus Cas, don't tease me like that" 

Cas let out a small laugh, and then got to all fours on the bed with Dean's cock right in front of his face, he kissed the tip, and Dean placed his hand on Cas' head, he started pushing to get all of it inside, to which Cas responded opening his mouth, he took him all in and began sucking expertly. He did this a couple of minutes until Dean suddenly slipped out, he grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him up, he slipped his finger under the waistband of Cas' boxers and pulled them down. He started by rubbing his already hard cock slowly, and the worked up the pace, he gave Cas a kiss and got into bed. The stroking became faster and Cas had to hold on to Dean to avoid collapsing, while Dean sucked on his ear.

Dean let go of his cock and instead pushed him down to the bed, where Cas stood still. He didn't care if Sam could hear them anymore, all he wanted was the angel's cock inside him, so he sat on top of him with his back to him, he took Cas' cock and started pushing it inside himself. Cas grabbed Dean's hips and pushed back, until he was halfway in, he started thrusting making Dean moan, as he rocked back and forth. They heard Sam give a loud snort and stopped what they were doing. 

When they made sure he was still asleep Dean stood up taking Cas' cock out of him, and put his own inside his lover's mouth

"make sure it's wet enough"

Cas hummed in response, he licked the shaft, and his balls, then took it all in his mouth and started sucking, Dean grabbed Cas' head and started fucking his mouth for a couple of minutes. Then he took it out and gave it a quick stoke. 

"Get on your knees" order Cas

"Mmm, Dean, I love it when you get all bossy" said the angel doing as he was told

"I know" responded Dean spanking him when he was in position. 

"Do it again, not to hard though, you might wake Sam" 

Dean spanked him again, one more, and another, Cas only moaned to let him know he liked it. Dean took his cock and started rubbing it up and down Cas' ass, the reached out and put a finger inside Cas' mouth who sucked as thought it was a cock, Dean took it out and pushed it inside Cas, and got a loud moan in return

"Be quiet" he said spanking him again

He took out the finger and replaced it with his hard cock, he started thrusting faster and faster, they were both moaning by now. Dean grabbed Cas' hair and pulled on it making him throw his head back, then bend over and started kissing Cas' neck and upper back. The angel started stroking his own cock, and a couple of minutes later Dean was ready, he came inside his lover with a loud grunt. He got out and flipped Cas on his back, bend over and started sucking on Cas' balls while stroking his cock, then he started lick the shaft all the way up to the tip. He got only the head of Cas' cock inside his mouth and sucked as he started moaning a bit louder by now, and Dean had to cover his mouth with a hand. He did this until he made the angel cum in his mouth. 

"Swallow" 

Dean swallow and said "Of course" 

They were so tired at that point that they didn't even bother to cover themselves before falling asleep on each other's arms; they only noticed it when the next morning Sam came in with three cups of coffee and said

"Please, don't ever do that again with me in the same room".

 


End file.
